


The Magic of God(s)

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [7]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, BAMF Tony Stark, Egyptian Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Genius Tony Stark, Good Loki (Marvel), Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, M/M, Magic, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Multi, Non human Tony Stark, One Big Happy Family, Post-Avengers (2012), Secret Identity, Thoth god of invention and wisdom, Tony Stark is a Egyptian God, Tony Stark is a God, Villain of the Week, different pantheons, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Everybody knew that Tony Stark was Ironman but that was the plan, nobody would search for an identity if they believed that they already knew it.Not even Natasha, the spy, suspected anything, which was a wonder in and of itself as Thor knew, and sadly, Thor really wasn’t the best at keeping a secret a secret.Loki knew too, and probably had been aware of it at the time of the attack, but he luckily kept his secret to himself, which wasn’t too surprising considering the whole god of mischief shebang.The secret of course being, that Tony wasn’t Tony at all.In fact, Tony probably couldn’t have been more different if he tried.You see, Tony wasn’t human, wasn’t even a mortal.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 277
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	The Magic of God(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, Im Back!  
> This is another Tony Stark I a god fanfic because he is and I love it and some of you wanted more of it. Also I'm counting Egyptian mythology as eastern mythology. Also I don't know much about other eastern mythologies so yeah. Thot is the perfect Tony stark, I mean science and wisdom? Why does nobody ever talk about him? Anyways, I'm actually not that happy with how this turned out but I hope you can enjoy it either way, also I very nearly have two bingo so yeah, but that doesn't matter much because I actually want to write the whole card so yeah...   
> please enjoy this small piece!

It had been a fight like every other fight they had fought over the last few months. A stupid villain© tried to take over the world, or at least New York. They go fight him, and eventually win, of course they do.   
None of those villains were actual threats after all, they probably had one braincell combined between all of them. 

Come to think of it, they really hadn’t had a real threat since Loki went crazy a year ago.   
Of course, it turned out that he wasn’t actually responsible for his rampage, Thanos was, but he had been a serious threat at the time.   
Loki had joined them about three months ago, because he still felt guilty for the terror he caused, and by now he was a team member just as much as anyone else was. 

He was helpful in regards to magic, as they were all woefully helpless when faced with it. Well, not helpless, Tony could always battle and destroy them, but unwilling to showcase their abilities at the least.   
Plus, there was the aspect of him having a secret identity.   
Everybody knew that Tony Stark was Ironman but that was the plan, nobody would search for an identity if they believed that they already knew it.   
Not even Natasha, the spy, suspected anything, which was a wonder in and of itself as Thor knew, and sadly, Thor really wasn’t the best at keeping a secret a secret.   
Loki knew too, and probably had been aware of it at the time of the attack, but he luckily kept his secret to himself, which wasn’t too surprising considering the whole god of mischief shebang. 

The secret of course being, that Tony wasn’t Tony at all.   
In fact, Tony probably couldn’t have been more different if he tried.   
You see, Tony wasn’t human, wasn’t even a mortal.   
Tony was a god, and no that wasn’t just a thing he said because of his ego. 

He was an actual fucking god, Thoth to be exact.   
The Egyptian god of wisdom, invention, magic and science and a whole buch of other stuff he didn’t even bother to remember himself.   
It did wonders for his ego to read about his own history, even though it might sound vain. There was nothing better than reading about himself and being called a god by people he didn’t know, when he was feeling a bit down. 

He could always go to one of his boyfriends, too.   
You read that right, Tony didn’t just have one god as a boyfriend but two!   
Both Loki and Thor were amazing and Tony didn’t know how he managed without them.   
He had known them both for a long time but only in the last few months their relationship had changed from occasional fling to serious relationship and Tony was totally fine with that.   
Back to reality, as stated before the fight had started as usual, stupid villain©, in stupid costume, monologuing about his stupid plan to take over the world.   
The situation changed very drastically when Tony had seen with just what exactly the villain was planning to reach his goal. It was a matter of mere seconds in which he calculated the positives and the negatives of revealing his secret identity before he deciding that there was no way around it.   
The artifact, the joke of a villain was holding, was not only extremely dangerous, but very much magical. 

It wasn’t the kind of magic Loki could handle, Loki probably didn’t even know what exactly it was the villain was showing of in front of them.   
The matter at hand, the artifact, could very much kill the entirety of Manhattan, maybe even the complete city in a second.   
There was no time for talking, he barely had time to think before he acted.   
He dove forward and snatched the artifact out of the hand that had been proudly swung around a second earlier.   
His comm was filled with outcries but thankfully Loki kept them at bay.   
Thor had used the moment of confusion to pin down the villain who was still to confused to realize what had just happened. 

All the while Tony exited the suit, the amulet in his hand. He gently put it down on the ground, before chanting a quick spell to keep the others away and then starting a considerably more complicated one that would hopefully destroy the object in question.   
Tony was highly concentrated and didn’t keep track of his surrounding, trusting the spell to do its job.   
It took him about twenty minutes to fully destroy the artifact and by then the others had calmed down a bit and were now surrounding him at a save distance.   
A quick wave of his hand made the charm that kept them away vanish and the questions started. Rubbing his temples he quickly signaled that he wouldn’t talk until they were back in the tower.   
You never knew who might be watching them after all.

Back in the tower after he took an aspirin the questions started again.   
What did you do Tony? What was that Tony? Why didn’t you say anything Tony, yada yada yada.   
So predictable, really sometimes the humans bored Tony.   
That was why Tony was together with Loki and Thor, they lived long enough to not be so boring anymore.   
Plus a god of Chaos wasn’t predictable, not ever. 

But Tony would have to explain a few things now, wouldn’t he?   
He was fond of the mortal heroes that called themselves Avengers but really sometimes it was just annoying.   
Surrendering to his fate Tony started talking. 

It was a topic, they had talked about before, of course they had. When you live with two norse gods, the thought of other pantheons wasn’t far. Thor had told them that the other pantheons were mostly real too, they had even talked about the Egyptian one before.   
Thankfully he wasn’t that known to non experts of the Egyptian mythology otherwise he probably would’t have kept it together. But he did until now, because now he would have to tell them.   
So he did, he gave them a crash course in Egyptian gods and then went on to tell them about himself.   
He got many unbelieving looks and even a downright disrespectful comment from Natasha, if he was sure that this wasn’t just his ego speaking? Really the disrespect!

But in the end, the talk went just fine, they now knew that he was a god and that was fine too. They already lived with two Norse gods, why not an Egyptian one as well.

Yes, they were great like that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Did you like it or do you have any additional thoughts? Then pls leave a comment down below I crave human contact outside my family rn.   
> Anyway, I'l prolly post another fanfic this Saturday or maybe Sunday... I'm not sure what I am going to write so if anyone has any wishes or a prompt, maybe something to do with easter? then pls leave it down below!  
> So yeah,   
> bye!  
> Vio


End file.
